Our First Hearts and Hooves Day
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: Short Story: Rainbow Dash is excited to be spending her first Hearts and Hooves Day with Soarin, but when he doesn't come or say anything Rainbow gets worried that he has forgotten.


Rainbow Dash was flying around Ponyville very excitedly today, it was Hearts and Hooves Day a day she usually wasn't excited about it but this year she had the stallion of her dreams to celebrate with.

"I wonder what Soarin has planned for today" she thought out loud "But whatever it is I'm sure it will be awesome". She continued to fly in to town, she was hoping to see Soarin. She knew he would not normally be in Ponyville but she thought that since it was Hearts and Hooves Day that he would come see her. But it wasn't a normal Hearts and Hooves Day it was the first one since they started going out together!

"I think I should get him something but what?" she thought "He likes pie maybe I should get one for him" She started to head towards Sugarcube Corner when she saw Big Mac. "I wonder what he's doing here" she thought "Big Mac" she called him "Hey Big Mac what are you doing in town?" she asked him.

She saw him turn his head "Just gettin' some flowers for Cheerilee" he answered.

"I think she'll like that" Rainbow said to him. "Thanks Rainbow, are you and Soarin doin' anything for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Big Mac asked. "I don't know yet but I really hope so, well I'll see you later Big Mac" Rainbow said as she flew off towards Sugarcube Corner.

"I really hope I see Soarin, maybe he sent me a letter, I'll have to check after I buy a pie" she thought to she got to Sugarcube Corner she walked in the door, a bell rang.

"Just a minute" she heard her friend Pinkie Pie say, she then heard hoofsteps come down the stairs and saw her appear at the base of the stairs and she asked "Hey Rainbow Dash, what brings you here?".

"Hey Pinkie, I came because I wanted to get a pie for Soarin for Hearts and Hooves Day" Rainbow answered.

"Oh, that's a good idea! I'm sure he'll like that" Pinkie replied "What kind do you want? Apple? Cherry? Blueberry? Chocolate?" she asked.

"Hmm, since it's Hearts and Hooves Day I think chocolate would be good" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Okie Doki Loki!" Pinkie said happily, she then bent down and got a pie out of the case and put it inside a pink box "Here you go" she said as she gave Rainbow the box.

"Thanks Pinkie" Rainbow told her friend "I'll see your later". Rainbow Dash left Sugarcube Corner in a hurry she flew home faster than normal and checked her mailbox.

"Nothing" she said sadly "Does he remember what day it is?". Rainbow Dash went inside and put the pie in her fridge,she then headed over to her couch and sat down.

"Did he forget?" she asked herself "Maybe I'll go back in to town and see if he's there". she then got up and headed out the door and towards Ponyville.

Rainbow flew in to town quick as lightning, flying so fast she ran right in to her friend Doctor Whooves.

"Well hello Rainbow Dash, nice to have ran in to you" he said smiling. "Sorry Doctor, I'm trying to find Soarin" she said to him.

"Why is he lost?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to see him since its Hearts and Hooves Day" she answered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find him" he told her.

"Okay I gotta keep looking, see you later Doctor" Rainbow Dash said to her friend.

"Good-bye Rainbow" Doctor Whooves said waving.

Rainbow Dash kept flying fast but not quite as fast as before but she still couldn't find Soarin.

"Maybe he forgot about me" she thought sadly "No that can't be true, can it?". Then she suddenly heard a voice say her name, "Hello?" she called out.

"Rainbow Dash" the voice called again.

"Wait a minute that sounded like-" she started to say, but before she could finish she was interrupted by the sound of somepony jumping out behind her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!".

Rainbow Dash screamed and turned around to see the pony that had scared her. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes.

"Cheese Sandwich, what the hay was that for?!" she said sounding irritated.

Cheese Sandwich was laughing too hard to answer her question right away, when he was finished he said "I'm sorry it was too hard to resist".

"Funny, real funny" Rainbow said to him.

"But that's not the reason I'm here" he told her.

"Okay, why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question" he answered. "What?".

"What would you do if you liked somepony but didn't know how to ask them to be your special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day?" he asked.

"Well I don't know, but what I would do is just ask them, take a risk, I know it may not seem easy but it is well worth it" she answered.

"You really think it will work?" Cheese Sandwich asked hopefully.

"Yes" she replied.

"And she'll say yes?".

"I don't know about that, but I don't think any filly you ask could say no to you, cause if she does she won't know what she is missing" Rainbow told him.

"Thanks Dashie" he said giving her a quick hug.

"Your welcome" she said to him "Hey can I ask you a question?".

"Sure go ahead" he said.

"You know about me and Soarin right?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I was excited for today you know being Hearts and Hooves Day, which I'm not normally excited for because I didn't have a special somepony to celebrate with. But this year I do but I haven't seen or heard from him at all, do you think he.." she paused for a moment before she asked "forgot about me?".

"No, not at all" Cheese Sandwich answered reassuringly "I don't think he could ever forget about you".

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yes, I know he cares alot about you" he told her.

"Thanks for that, I needed it" Rainbow said to him "Well I'm gonna go to the park, maybe he's there".

"Okay, see ya around Dashie!" Cheese Sandwich said happily.

"See ya" Rainbow said to him as she flew off.

When Rainbow Dash arrived at the park she started looking around immediately, but after looking around for a couple hours but with no luck, so she flew over to a hill and sat down to think.

"I wonder where he is" she thought to herself "Maybe he's busy, but then he usually tells me and I would think he would've said he would be busy on Hearts and Hooves Day" she then looked down and said "Or maybe he did forget about me" she started to cry a bit "Of course the first time I'm excited for Hearts and Hooves day I get dissapointed", then suddenly she heard really fast hoofbeats behind her and saw Cheese Sandwich running up to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Rainbow..I found..I found.." he said out of breath.

"You found what?" Rainbow asked him.

"Hey Rainbow, I heard you were worried I forgot about you" a very familiar voice said.

"No way" Rainbow said happily, then see saw him Soarin! He hadn't forgot.

"That's what I was trying to tell you" Cheese Sandwich told her "Not long after you left I ran in to Soarin, I told him about what you were thinking and then we started looking for you".

"Rainbow, don't you ever think I could forget about you, I couldn't ever forget about you" Soarin said to Rainbow.

"I just thought because you hadn't said anything you forgot" Rainbow explained.

"I was busy, Spitfire wanted us do an extra training session today,but I told I wanted to spend Hearts and Hooves Day with you she let me go with a shorter session and said I had the rest of the day to spend with you".

"That's why?" she asked and Soarin nodded.

"I guess I got worried over nothing" Rainbow admitted "But I'm glad to finally be with you!" she said happily.

"Well as much as I would like to stay, I think you two would like to be alone" Cheese Sandwich said to the two as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rainbow called after him "Just a minute" she said to Soarin.

"Take your time" Soarin said to her.

Rainbow Dash walked over to Cheese Sandwich,put her hooves around him and said "I'm so glad you came to talk to me if you hadn't I don't think I would've found Soarin or he would've found me and we both would have spent Hearts and Hooves Day alone".

"Your welcome Rainbow Dash, but see I told you that you had nothing to worry about" he said to her "Well I better go so you can spend the day with your special somepony".

"See you, and good luck asking your special somepony!" Rainbow said to him and he left then Rainbow walked back over to Soarin and asked "What would you like to do?".

"Right now I would like to just be with you" Soarin told her.

"That's just fine" Raibow said to him but then she remembered her gift for Soarin. "I have to go get something, I'll be right back" she told him.

"I'll be here" he said to her.

Rainbow Dash flew home,grabbed the pie and flew back.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Soarin" Rainbow said to Soarin as she give him the pie, he then opened the box and said "Thanks Dashie and I got something for you too" he said as he gave her a little box. Rainbow just looked at it, "Go on open it" he told her. She opened the little box and gasped and then she said "Oh my gosh", it was a necklace that had Soarin's Wonderbolt's pin from when he would have been in the academy. "I don't know what to say, look here you give me this and all I gave you was a pie" she said sadly.

"It doesn't matter, it's the thought that counts anyways I'm hungry" Soarin said to her.

Rainbow laughed and said "Soarin your always hungry".

"I know, want to share?" he asked and Rainbow nodded and the two took out the pie and saw two plates and forks and a note that said:

Hey Rainbow,

I thought you might need these.

Your friend,

Pinkie Pie

Rainbow laugh and thought "It's like she always knows" and took the plates out. After the enjoyed the pie they talked for awhile then Soarin took Rainbow Dash home.

"Thanks for coming with me" Rainbow said to him.

"Your welcome" he told her.

"Hey Soarin" Rainbow said.

"Yeah?" he asked but Rainbow didn't say anything she kissed him.

"I love you" Rainbow said to Soarin.

"I love you too" he replied.

The two ponies kissed again and said good night to each other and Rainbow went inside her house she closed the door and said:

"Best Hearts and Hooves Day EVER!".


End file.
